Dolor de luna
by DoraaTonks
Summary: Remus llega a casa y se entera de que Tonks está embarazada, el no puede con esa situación y la abandona. ¿Qué pasará con Tonks? ¿Llamará el amor a su puerta? ¿Y Remus? ¿Recapacitará? ¿Y si es ya demasiado tarde?
1. ¿Un adiós para siempre?

**Dolor de Luna**

**Cap.1 ¿Un adios para siempre?**

Era una noche de luna llena, y Tonks estaba esperando a su marido, que regresara de su transformación. Ella se encontraba en el sofá leyendo unos libros, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó, sacando su varita.

-Soy yo Remus. Dijo jadeando detrás de la puerta.

-Demuéstralo. Siguió apuntando a la puerta.

-Soy Remus John Lupin y estoy casado contigo Nymphadora Tonks, que prefieres que te llamen Tonks, y yo soy un hombre lobo y vengo de mi transformación…

Dicho esto, ella abrió y lo abrazo fuertemente, luego le llevo al sofá, para curarle.

-Esa herida parece muy profunda… -Dijo preocupada, nunca en lo que llevaban de tiempo juntos le había visto una herida así.

-No te preocupes, he tenido peores créeme.

Cuando ya le curó, se dieron un beso tierno, y el se disponía a subir al cuarto, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Espera. –Dijo desde el asiento cogiéndole del brazo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No...Sí….Bueno no...no nada malo, al contrario. –Y profundizó una sonrisa.

Remus se echó a reír.

-¿Me quieres decir que pasa? Le dijo con una de sus sonrisas que la derretían.

-Uff……tarde o temprano te lo tendría que decir….vamos a ser papás.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Remus sintió que se le caía el mundo a los pies, se dejó caer para atrás cayendo en el sofá.

-Remus, dime algo…

No podía articular palabra, la miró y abrió la boca para hablar, la volvió a cerrar, y la abrió nuevamente, y al final, consiguió decir.

Es….¿estas embarazada?

-Sí. –dijo mientras le caía unas lágrimas de felicidad, y sonreía abiertamente, aunque no la duraría mucho.

-No…-Dijo negando con la cabeza.-No…eso…eso es imposible, tu…tu no puedes estar embarazada, ¿es una broma no? dime que es una broma…

-No es ninguna broma Remus. –Le desapareció la sonrisa.

-¡Pues tendría que serlo! –Se pasó las manos por el pelo, en un gesto de desesperación.

-Que…¿Qué te pasa Remus, no… no te alegras?

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me alegre sabiendo que el bebé puede llevar mi licantropía?!

-Me…me he estado informando, y no…no tiene porque… -Seguía sollozando.

-Dora… -Dijo ahora retirando las manso de su pelo, y mirando a Tonks a los ojos.

-¿Qué? –Dijo con preocupación.

-Por favor… dime que ese hijo no es mío.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué….que estas insinuando Remus?

-No estoy insinuando nada, te estoy preguntando si…

-…¿Estas diciendo que prefieres que te haya sido infiel, a resignarte a ver que este hijo es tuyo? –Dijo mientras tocaba su panza.

-Me dolería en el alma, pero lo prefiero, antes de que ese niño llegara a ser mío y heredara mi problema.

-¡IMBÉCIL! ESO ES LO QUE ERES, UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL! –Lo zarandeó mientras no paraba de llorar.

-Lo se he arruinado tu vida y ahora la de él, no debería haberme casado contigo, ¡HASTA TUS PADRES LO DECIAN!…… nadie querría en su familia a alguien como yo.

–No dijo nada más y se fue de allí cerrando la puerta y dejando tras ella a su amor desconsolada.

Tonks no podía creer lo que había pasado, se quedó en shock, su habitual color de pelo malva, se volvió blanco, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y después se puso a gritar palabras contra él, aunque sabía que no la oía que ya se había marchado y la había dejado para siempre.

Se tiró de rodillas al suelo, y no paró de llorar, después destrozó la casa, tirando la mesa, jarrones, figuras, fotos de la boda, todo lo que pilló a su alcance, hasta que se quedó dormida, en el frío suelo del piso.

Mientras Lupin se adentraba en el bosque, caminaba y caminaba, y le daba vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar.-"No puede ser, seguro que ha sido una confusión, no puede estar embarazada, no puede estarlo, ese hijo no es mío". –Pensaba, hasta que no pudo más y estalló.

-¡NO PUEDE ESTAR EMBARAZADA!

Pájaros que había en el amanecer del nuevo día salieron volando, asustados, por tremendos gritos.

Mientras Tonks en su casa se despertaba, esperando que la noche anterior solo hubiera sido un sueño… la peor de las pesadillas, pero se encontraría con la dura realidad.

-Cariño, ¿ya te despertaste?

-¿Mamá?, que haces aquí. –Se levanto de cintura para arriba del suelo.

-Pues tu padre y yo queríamos hacerte una visita, nos llegó tu carta, sobre lo de tu embarazo. Felicidades hija. –Andrómeda estrechó a su hija y le dio un calido beso en la frente.

-¿Y papá? –Dijo levantándose por fin, y ayudando a su madre. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, la casa estaba como nueva, incluso más limpia que otras veces, todo había corrido por cuenta de Andrómeda.

-Tu padre se fue… no se si podrá volver… le intenté detener pero no pude hacer nada, era su voluntad contra la mía. –Una fina lágrima se le escapó. Tonks nunca había visto así a su madre, estaba peor que cuando la dijo que quería ser auror, e incluso más que cuando les informó a ella y a su padre, de que quería entrar en la orden.

-¿Se fue? ¿Por qué se fue? –Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pues… porque el otro día vinieron a casa unos mortífagos. –Vio la cara de horror que puso su hija que se tapaba la boca con la mano, y se apresuró a añadir:

-Pero tranquila no paso nada, solo… -La habían torturado, pero no creyó que era el momento, y siguió. -…bueno ya todo paso. –La brindó una amarga sonrisa, la cual su hija interceptó.

-¿Y por eso se fue papá?

-No… bueno como ya sabes ahora están con lo de la caza de muggles, y tu padre decidió irse, dijo que podría resultar peligroso para mí, aunque de todas formas a mi también me perseguirían a parte de para sacar información sobre ese chico… Potter, … y por mi…. ¿Cómo lo llaman? A si… -Sonrió sarcásticamente. –…Mi "traición" a la sangre.

-Pero… ¿Si le buscan… van a ir directo a ……. –Cayó al instante, no podía ni siquiera pensar en que algo malo le pudiera pasar a su padre, ¿Qué pasó de un día a otro? ¿Por que tantas desgracias? Y Remus……No podía dejar de pensar en él…… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre.

-Tranquila hija, tu padre sabe como defenderse… -Pero en sus palabras se notaba la inseguridad y el miedo. Hubo un momento de silencio, estaban ahí las dos, de pie la una en frente de la otra, ambas mirando al suelo…. Pensando…

-Bueno…y ¿Qué a pasado porque cuando vine estaba todo patas arriba? ¿A pasado algo malo? ¿si no?, porque a parte de todo el destrozo, tu pelo esta blanco y… y tienes los ojos muy hinchados…¿y…y Remus? ¿Donde está? ¿No le habrá pasado nada malo no…? –Tonks se echó a los brazos de su madre llorando, cuando se calmó le contó todo lo ocurrido.


	2. Duras decisiones

**Dolor de Luna**

**Cap.2 Duras decisiones**

Habían pasado ya unas semanas, y no se habían vuelto a ver, pero Remus la vigilaba desde lejos, veía cuando salía a tender la ropa, llevaba un vestido de seda blanca de tirantes, por encima de las rodillas, y el pelo blanco, la veía tan dulce, tan tierna, como si fuera un ángel frágil y delicado, pero a la vez triste, se le partía el alma, y prefirió no acercarse más. Dos meses después había acabado la guerra, harry consiguió destruir a Voldemort, y en la lucha habían caído magos, tanto del bando bueno como del malo, por fin había terminado la horrible batalla, aunque en la mente de Lupin quedaba todavía una por librar.

"No, es mejor así, aunque haya acabado la guerra, no debo ir en su encuentro, no debo, eso es lo mejor para los dos… ¡¿pero a quien pretendo engañar?!, al diablo con lo que esta bien y con lo que esta mal, tengo que pensar un poco en mí, he sido egoísta no comprendiendo, que era, lo mejor, y lo que más le convenía a Dora, mi Dora…"

-Decidido iré, a su apartamento. –Tonks ahora vivía en su antiguo apartamento, después de dejar la casa de ellos.

Se vistió, y se arregló, salió de su apartamento, y se fue al de Tonks.

Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta, estaba listo, la tenía que decir, que no podía estar más sin ella, que era su sol, lo que le ayudaba a levantarse cada mañana, y que le perdonara por pensar así de tontamente. Entonces Tonks abrió la puerta, llevaba una camiseta bastante ancha, que la quedaba como un mini vestido, se le salía un hombro y estaba un poco despeinada.

-¡Remus! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Remus miró detrás de ella, y vio sentado en el sofá a un chico de pelo corto rubio, de ojos azules, de la edad de Tonks, y sin camiseta, la cual pensó que sería la que llevaba ella.

-¿Cariño quién es? –Terció el aludido. Tonks giró la cabeza mirando al chico y dijo:

-No es nadie. –Miro a Lupin y volvió a girarla, para ver al chico nuevamente, luego se miró ella y dijo:

-Remus esto…. Esto no es lo que parece….

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones, es tu vida privada, eso es asunto tuyo… -Dijo duramente y secamente, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y sentía como si le hubieran arrojado un cubo de agua helada, como si le hubieran lanzado una maldición imperdonable que le hubiera dado de lleno en el pecho, aunque el prefería eso, a ver lo que en realidad sucedía. Se disponía a irse cuando Tonks le habló.

-Espera…. ¿para que viniste?

-¿Eh?, a… no nada una tontería. -"Si eso es lo que es una tremenda tontería, no debí haber venido". –Pensó. ¿y que tal el embarazo? -Dijo cambiando de tema, aunque quería ya marcharse de allí.

-A pues muy bien, tengo antojos, pero Matt me esta ayudando mucho…

-"Si muchísimo, a la primera oportunidad que tubo, se acostó contigo" –A me alegro, de que lo lleves bien, si se te ve que estas bien, por tu color de pelo. –Ahora volvía a ser malva, como tiempo atrás. Dibujo en su rostro una falsa y forzada sonrisa, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Tonks le interrumpió.

-Espera, tengo… algo que decirte.

-¿Qué?

-Remus yo… quiero el divorcio. –Lo dijo muy segura y seria, y antes de que él dijera nada, dijo:

-Tran… tranquilo yo me ocupo de todo, nos mantendremos en contacto vía lechuza y te avisaré cuando este todo listo…

-Bien… me parece bien… ¿Alguna cosa más? –Tenía ganas de explotar, se sentía peor que antes, cada cosa que decía le dolía más.

-No… solo era eso...

-Bueno, pues ya nos vemos… -Dicho esto se fue del lugar.

Llegó a su apartamento, y al igual que había hecho ella dos meses atrás, destrozó todo lo que encontró a su paso, estaba lleno de ira, de furia y de rabia.

-¡PERO QUIEN SE HA CREIDO ESE MOCOSO, PARA QUITARME A MI MUJER!

-Dio otra patada a una de las sillas que había volcado.

-Ojalá me lo encontrara en luna llena… así no respondería de mis actos…

Semanas después, Tonks ya tenía todo organizado, y tenían cita esa misma tarde.

Cuando llegaron al juzgado, se sentaron en la sala de espera que había fuera, como no venía nadie, y no les avisaban, Lupin tomó la decisión de ir a ver porque tanta tardanza.

-Ahora vengo, voy a ver si a llegado ya el notario.

-Deacuerdo.

Pasó un rato, y Lupin volvió informándola, de que todavía no había llegado.

Media hora después, vino la señora de información.

-¿Ustedes son… -Busco unos papeles y leyó. … Los señores… Lupin?

-Sí. –Respondió Lupin.

-El señor Gil Gómez, les está esperando, acompáñenme.

-Gracias. –Dijeron los dos al unísono, y la siguieron.

La señora llamó a la puerta, y entró después de oír desde dentro un simple "pasen".

-Disculpe, estos son los señores Lupin, los del caso del divorcio, aquí esta la ficha para más información. –Se la dio y el dijo:

-Si recuerdo…. –Después miró a Tonks y dijo:

-¿Usted es la novia de Matt no? –La informadora se fue ya del lugar.

-Sí. -Dijo Tonks, mirando rápidamente a Lupin, y sonrojándose.

-A sí, gran tipo, un gran tipo….

-¿Le importa si seguimos con lo del divorcio? –Dijo Lupin, ya desesperado, por no oír hablar más de ese "Matt".

-O si claro perdonen, debí darme cuenta de que están deseosos de separarse, para rehacer sus vidas jeje.

Ambos se miraron, estuvieron así, uno, dos, quizá tres minutos, se miraban profundamente, entrando uno en la mirada del otro, perdiéndose en ella, como si fuera la "última" vez, que pudieran hacerlo…. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos…

-Ejem, ejem, continuemos ¿quieren?

-Sí. –Dijo Tonks dejando de mirar a su marido, saliendo de su aturdimiento.

-Tomen, firmen estos papeles, y ya quedaran legalmente divorciados.

Tonks firmó los papeles que le dio, y solo quedaba que Lupin firmara.

-Mire tiene que firmar aquí como su esposa, bueno ya prácticamente ex-esposa. –Soltó una pequeña carcajada, por su propio comentario.

Tonks miraba con los ojos como platos, expectante, se le tornó el cabello de malva a castaño oscuro. Hubo un silencio en el cual Lupin se quedó mirando los papeles, y jugando con la pluma que le había dado el notario, y moviéndola de un lado para el otro, mientras supuestamente leía, cuando en verdad lo que hacía era pensar.


	3. Un dia de sorpresas

**Dolor de Luna**

**Cap.3 Un día de sorpresas**

Agarró firmemente la pluma, y firmó. Tonks no lo podía creer ¡había firmado!, se le escapo unas lágrimas, pero consiguió limpiarlas, sin que las viera Lupin.

-Muy bien pues ya están legalmente divorciados, jeje. -Les estrechó la mano a cada uno, y les acompañó a la puerta, para que se marcharan.

-Bueno pues… ya…ya nos veremos. –Dijo Lupin intentando sacar una sonrisa.

-Si… -Ella también le brindó una breve sonrisa.

Salieron del juzgado juntos, se volvieron a despedir, y desaparecieron, cada uno a su hogar.

Dos días después, Tonks estaba en su casa escuchando la radio, y de repente entró una lechuza por la ventana, le cogió la carta que traía esta, y la lechuza estuvo esperando a que le diera la orden de irse.

_Querida Tonks:_

_Mañana es el cumpleaños de Bill, y nos gustaría que vinieras, a el también le haría mucha ilusión, esperamos tu respuesta…. _

_Besos Molly._

Tonks cogió un trozo de pergamino que sacó de uno de los cajones del salón, y le contestó que estaría encantada de ir.

Mientras Lupin, estaba también es su apartamento, y llegó otra lechuza, la cual reconoció como la de los Weasley, y la leyó.

_Querido Remus:_

_Mañana es el cumpleaños de Bill, y nos gustaría que vinieras, a el también le haría mucha ilusión, esperamos tu respuesta…. _

_Besos Molly._

El también confirmo que iría si no le surgía algún contratiempo o imprevisto.

Al día siguiente, ambos se preparaban y arreglaban, e iban de tienda en tienda buscando que regalarle, todo esto sin encontrarse ellos.

Ya por la tarde, Lupin fue a la madriguera y le abrió Molly.

-Hola Remus. –Dijo sonriendo, cerrando la puerta tras él. –Que bueno que pudiste venir. –Siguió a la señora Weasley hasta la cocina.

-Siéntate, los chicos están en el cuarto, Arthur, Bill y Fleur no tardaran en venir.

-He traído esto. –Dijo dándole el paquete que traía, a Molly.

-Oh… gracias Remus, no hacía falta, con tu presencia ya tenemos más que suficiente

–Le volvió a sonreír, y se puso a cocinar. Al rato llegó Arthur, se sentó en la mesa y estuvo charlando con Lupin, hasta que también llegaron Bill y Fleur, todos los presentes se saludaron, Lupin le felicitó, y siguieron esperando a que llegara el resto.

Ya eran las cuatro pasadas, y todavía no llegaba nadie más, faltaban Tonks y Kingsley.

Segundos después apareció un patronus con forma de lince que era el de Kingsley, anunciando que no podría ir, a causa de dos redadas, y de que Scrimgeour tenía que hablar con él. Las cuatro y media, y no llegaba, la señora Weasley le dijo a Bill, que fuera a ver si le había pasado algo, y cuando se levantó para irse, llamaron a la puerta.

-¡A! debe de ser ella, ya voy yo a abrir.

La señora Weasley fue, todos en la mesa miraban a la entrada.

-¡Hola querida! Pensé que ya no venías, o que te había pasado algo. –La dio un fuerte abrazo.

Lupin la miraba, estaba guapísima, llevaba un minivestido negro bastante escotado, atado al cuello, unas sandalias negras de aguja de tacón, unos pequeños pendientes de aro de plata, que reconoció, como los que él la había regalado cuando por fin fueron pareja. Le llegaba el inconfundible aroma de frutas exóticas que solía llevar, e iba perfectamente maquillada. Pero no iba sola, estaba acompañada de, como le llamaba Lupin "ese Matt".

-Lo siento Molly, es que no sabíamos que regalarle a Bill. –Dijo sonriendo. Sonrisa que no soportó ver Lupin.

-He traído a Matt, espero que no te importe, el es un amigo. –Dijo esto último dirigiendo una mirada a la mesa, donde se encontraba Lupin.

-Mi amor no seas modesta, jeje, encantada señora, yo soy el novio de Tonks. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia a Molly.

-¡Oh! Jeje no importa, encantada, pero… pasad pasad, no os quedéis ahí. -Los tres se dirigieron a sentarse, con el resto.

-Felicidades Bill. –Dijo dándole dos besos en cada mejilla.

-Gracias Tonks, y también por el regalo, no hacía falta.

-¿Y Kingsley? –Estaba buscándole por la mesa con la mirada.

-No ha podido venir, le surgió un compromiso en el ministerio., bueno… ¿Comemos ya?

-Sí estamos tan hambrientos que ni el propio Hagrid. -Dijeron los gemelos al unísono, lo que hizo sacar una risa a todos.

Pasaron la tarde, entre risas y conversaciones, hasta pequeños chistes por parte de Ginny, y otros más escandalosos, por lo gemelos, también hubo pequeñas miradas entre Tonks y Lupin.

-Bueno…. ¿Vamos al jardín?, es que hemos preparado una fiesta, con globos, confetis, y música. –Dijo Molly al ver la cara de algunos, que no entendían a que se refería.

-Si vale, pero que conste que yo no pienso cantar. –Dijo el señor Weasley chistoso.

Fuera del jardín estaba todo lo que había mencionado la señora Weasley, y una mesa bastante amplia, llena de comida, con sillas alredor.

-Todo está muy bien mamá pero…. –Dijo Fred.

-… ¿Dónde está el escenario? –Preguntó George, terminando la frase de su hermano.

-¿El escenario? –Dijo Molly incrédula.

Los gemelos en respuesta a la pregunta de su madre, hicieron unas florituras con la varita apuntando a un espacio que había vacío, y apareció un pequeño escenario, en el jardín.

-Esto ya es otra cosa. –Dijo Fred sonriendo.

-Ni que lo digas hermanito jaja.

-Empezamos nosotros a estrenarlo, que por eso lo hemos hecho aparecer nosotros, y hemos traído, los adornos de la tienda. –Todos asintieron.

-Muy bien… pues que empiece el show…


	4. Canción inolvidable

**Dolor de Luna**

**Cap.4 Canción inolvidable**

Los gemelos subieron al escenario, y estuvieron por lo menos una hora, cantando, bailando rock, de todo un poco, también contando chistes, en dos banquetas que hicieron aparecer. Hasta que la señora Weasley opinó que ya era suficiente, y les bajó a rastras, también cantó Bill una canción, que dedicó a Fleur, ella no cantó, por que se le daba muy mal, y Ron y Ginny, tampoco, porque les daba vergüenza. La señora Weasley quería cantar, y convenció a su marido, de que cantara con ella, y él salió a regañadientes, estuvieron más de media hora cantando canciones, del año la parra (hace mil siglos). Y después Molly animó a Tonks a cantar, esta aceptó porque le encantaba, aunque nunca lo había hecho delante de tantas personas, y menos delante de su novio y su ex-esposo, a la vez. Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió al escenario, no sin antes tirar una silla. Mientras iba, Lupin no pudo evitar mirar su espalda desnuda, y luego, bajar la mirada a su culo.

-Ejem, ejem, probando, probando. –Sonrió.

Todos los de la mesa rieron.

-Esta canción no la dedico a nadie en especial. –Pero echó una mirada rápida a Lupin.

–Es de la solista del grupo "Las brujas de Macbeth", que ha hecho en solitario. –Colocó el micrófono, e hizo una señal con el dedo a los gemelos, para que pusieran la música.

La canción sonó por todo el jardín, y comenzó a cantar…

Recuerdo el tacto de tu piel

Me hacía tanto bien

Tu boca suave al recorrer

El camino aquel

Ahora todo ha acabado

Y si quiero volver

Cuando cierro los ojos...te puedo ver (cerró los ojos y en la parte de "te puedo" ver los abrió de golpe)

Cada vez que quiero tenerte aquí

Yo sólo tengo que inventar

Ver tu cuerpo así abrazado a mí

Dejándote llevar

Sentir el calor

Dentro de mí, mi amor

Cuando despierto ya no estás

El sueño se acabo

Así no tengo que aguantar

Siempre tu mal humor (Al cantar esta parte sonrió y miro echó una rápida mirada a Lupin)

Ahora escojo lo que quiero

Y lo que quiero de ti (señaló al aire)

Es un juego privado

Sólo para mí

Cada vez que quiero tenerte aquí

Yo sólo tengo que inventar

Ver tu cuerpo así abrazado a mí

Dejándote llevar

Sentir el calor

Dentro de mí, mi amor

Es una ilusión

Sola en mi habitación

Amor, amor aunque no estés te siento...

Amor, amor aunque no estés te siento…

Amor, amor aunque no estés te siento…

Amor…amor

Cada vez que quiero tenerte aquí (aunque no estés aquí)

Yo sólo tengo que inventar (te siento conmigo)

Ver tu cuerpo así abrazado a mí ("¡COMO UNA ILUSIÓOooouuuuuiye!")

Dejándote llevar

Sentir el calor

Dentro de mí, mi amor

Es una ilusión (¡Es una ilusión!)

Sola en mi habitación

Cada vez que quiero tenerte aquí ("Cada vez que quiero tenerte")

Yo sólo tengo que inventar ("te siento conmigo")

Ver tu cuerpo así abrazado a mí

Dejándote llevar

Sentir el calor (sentir el calor)

Dentro de mí, mi amor ("Dentro de mí, mi amooooor")

Hubo un montón de aplausos, vítores y silbidos, incluso más que cuando Fred y George contaron un chiste sobre Snape, (el cual sobrevivió a la guerra también y está en su casa apartado de la gente).

-Gracias. Dijo haciendo unas reverencias, y acto seguido, bajo del escenario, ayudada por Matt.

-Has estado fantástica. –Rozó los labios con los de ella, cosa que vio Lupin, y sintió un terrible ardor de estómago, no le había pasado eso, ni con el whisky de fuego.

Estuvieron recogiendo, entre todos. Cuando terminaron, los chicos fueron a sus cuartos, Bill y Fleur a un restaurante para celebrar solos el cumpleaños de este.

Tonks y Matt estaban a punto de irse, pero su ida fue interrumpida.

-¡Espera querida! –Dijo la señora Molly, yendo hacia la puerta a todo correr.

-¿Qué pasa Molly? –Dijo ella confusa.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Si claro, el que quieras, dime.

-Es que hay unas cosas del cuarto de …-Paró en seco. -…De Percy… y me gustaría que las quitaras. Arthur y yo no estamos preparados para hacerlo, y a los niños no se lo podemos decir, quemarían el cuarto, ya sabes como son… –Percy todavía no se hablaba con la familia, por su estúpido orgullo.

-Claro, tranquila, ya lo quito yo. –Miró a Matt y este dijo:

-Ve mi amor, te espero fuera, le dio un fugaz beso, beso que volvió a ver Lupin, desde su posición es la cocina y sintió otro ardor.

-Por cierto…-Dijo antes de subir el primer escalón. ¿Qué tengo que quitar exactamente?

-¿Eh? Pues…. Las cosas que hay suyas claro. –La sonrió.

-Oh… vale, deacuerdo. –Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y subió.

Al entrar, casi se topa con un mueble que había a su derecha, en frente estaba la cama, y al lado una pequeña mesilla de noche. Miro por todos los lados.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que quitar?, si no hay pósters, ni cuadros, ni nada en particular. Como no quiera que quite la cama…. –Dijo mirándola.

Después oyó como se abría la puerta, se volvió y vio, a quien menos esperaba ver allí.

-¡Remus!, uff… me has asustado. –Este se fue acercando lentamente a ella, ¡diez centímetros de separación, no ocho, no cuatro, dos! Ya rozaba sus labios, no recordaba que fueran tan carnosos, tan tiernos, tan dulces, tan… ella…

Es el único video que encontré con la canción entera, si la escucháis, postearme diciéndome k os pareció, si la conocíais o no, y para quien no la conozca, es de Edurne, pero en el fic como habréis visto he hecho que es de una de las brujas de macbeth jeje xD.

"Ilusión" de Edurne:

http://es. 


	5. El entierro

**Dolor de Luna**

**Cap.5 El entierro**

Duró unos segundos, Tonks le apartó delicadamente.

-Lupin esto no puede ser…

-"¿Lupin?, ¿Lupin? ¿desde cuando me llama Lupin?".

-…yo tengo novio, y tu… bueno estamos separados y…

-Dora, ¿estas aquí? –Dijo Matt entrando por la puerta.

-"¿Dora?, puff… lo que me faltaba por oír…. ¡que se ha creído ese idiota!, así es como la llamo yo…!

-¿Nos vamos? –Dijo en tono seductor.

-… ¿Qué?... a sí, sí… vámonos... –Cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta detrás Matt, miró a Lupin y se fue.

Lupin se quedó un rato, reflexionando, sobre lo que exactamente había ocurrido, luego decidió bajar, y se encontró con la señora Weasley…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal te ha ido Remus? –Dijo ansiosa por saber.

-Molly… si no te importa, prefiero no hablar del tema… gracias por la cena. –Se fue dando un pequeño portazo al salir.

Pasaron unas semanas, y Lupin lo único que hacía era esperar a su próxima transformación. La noche de luna llena llegó días después y se fue al bosque, como solía hacer. A la mañana siguiente se encontró tirado, con el traje cubierto de arañazos y un poco de sangre, aunque ya no sentía dolor, y no era porque estuviera acostumbrado, si no por que tenía un dolor más grande…

Fue a la madriguera, ya que desde hacía tiempo, la señora Weasley le ofreció que fuera, al día siguiente de una luna llena.

-Hola Remus, déjame que te eche un vistazo… -Le sujetó por los hombros y fue girándolo, para contemplar las heridas…

-Estás fatal, ven siéntate. –Dijo apartando la silla de la cocina para que se sentara.

-Tranquilo, en seguida te curo, y te preparo un buen desayuno, que seguro que no desayunaste.

-Molly no hace falta…

-Ya sabes que no es ninguna molestia.

Cuando ya le curó, preparó unas tostadas, y un café.

-Gracias Molly. –Dijo cogiendo la bandeja que le ofrecía.

-Mmmmm…… esto está verdaderamente riquísimo. –Manifestó mordiendo la tostada.

-Me alegro de que te guste. –Le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Bueno, y hay noticias de algo, como le va a Kingsley de ministro?

-O pues le va bien, pero siento decirte que hay una mala noticia. –Lupin dejó la tostada, y dijo.

-¿Que ha pasado?, ¿Dora esta bien?

-Si…bueno no creo… ¡Pero no lo que tu piensas!, a ella no le ha pasado nada.

–Adelantó viendo la cara del chico.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó preocupado, pero aliviado al saber que no la había ocurrido nada.

-Ha aparecido el cuerpo de Ted.

-¿Entonces murió? ¿le mataron?

-Si debió ser antes de que acabara la guerra.

-¿Y como que no encontraron el cuerpo hasta ahora?

-Es que estaba en Australia... -Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Remus, yo no puedo ir a dar el pésame, a Tonks, tengo que esperar a Arthur y a que vengan mis hijos, ve tu y dáselo de nuestra parte, a lo mejor le hará bien verte.

-No le importará que vaya. –Dijo casi inaudiblemente, pero Molly oyó el comentario. –Pero iré, yo también me siento apenado por la pérdida.

Lupin fue a su apartamento, a cambiarse de ropa, y arreglarse, después fue al cementerio al aire libre, que le indicó Molly.

Allí se encontró con la lápida de Ted, y alrededor, de ella estaban, Andrómeda, vestida de luto, con un velo negro, y llorando desesperadamente. Tonks, también vestida de negro, con el pelo de color castaño oscuro desvaído, y ojos hinchados llenos de pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, el embarazó ya se le empezaba a notar un poco, e iba acompañada de Matt que reflejaba tristeza en su mirada, aunque no le conocía de nada.

Lupin contemplaba la imagen desde lejos. -"Ese tendría que ser yo, tendría que estar ahí consolándola, cuidándola, ayudándola a afrontar esto…" "Aunque eso no me debe preocupar ahora, no es el momento de pensar en eso". –Se acercó a ellos con paso firme. Y estuvieron un rato mirándose los unos a los otros, y mirando la lápida.

Cuando ya terminaron de darle homenaje diciendo unas palabras, todos menos Matt. Lupin se dirigió a Andrómeda y a Tonks.

-Siento mucho lo de Ted, era un buen hombre…

-Era… era el mejor… -Dijo entre sollozos Andrómda.

-Los Weasley, también querían estar hoy aquí presentes, pero no han podido, me dijeron que presentara sus respetos.

-Gracias Remus… di...dile a Molly y a los demás que…que gracias también… -Dijo Tonks llorando mientras le miraba. –"Me tengo que ir ya, no puedo estar un segundo más, si lo estoy… me lanzaré a abrazarla". –Entonces notó un calido abrazo, Tonks se había arrojado a sus brazos. –Este no sabía realmente que estaba pasando, "¿Se ha lanzado a mis brazos, por respeto a la situación, o porque me está dando señales de…."

-Gracias Remus por estar hoy aquí. –Dijo separándose. Lo único que atinó a hacer, fue limpiarle las lágrimas con las manos, ella acarició con la majilla su mano.

-El no soportó más y se fue, ahora si que estaba convencido de que no podía estar más tiempo ahí, se tenía que ir… Retiro su mano delicadamente, y se fue de allí, dejando la triste escena.

Tres semanas después, y todavía no había tenido noticias de Tonks, de si se encontraba mejor, o de que tal llevaba el embarazo, así que hizo otra visita a los Weasley.

-Hola Molly, no quiero interrumpir, enseguida me voy, solo vine para preguntarte si tenías noticias de Dora, no la veo desde el entierro.

-Yo tampoco, he tenido noticias suyas, seguramente esté bien, no le des más vueltas, estará volcada en el trabajo, como siempre, ya sabes lo responsable que es. –Profirió una sonrisita.

-Sí… ya… De todas formas voy a ir a visitarla por si a caso.

-Me parece bien, cuando tengas noticias de ella, ven a verme, par contarme como se encuentra.

-De acuerdo, gracias por tu tiempo Molly, adiós.

-Adiós.


	6. Un doloroso reencuentro

**Dolor de Luna**

**Cap.6 Un doloroso reencuentro**

Lupin se apareció delante del apartamento de Tonks y llamó.

-¡VETE! ¡TE JURO QUE COMO TE ACERQUES TE MATO! ¡TE LO JURO!

-Tonks soy yo, Remus, abre la puerta por favor. –Dijo alarmado por los gritos.

-¿Re…Remus? –Acto seguido fue hacia la puerta a abrirle, y luego abrazarle.

-Ya ya… shh… tranquila…. –La decía mientras acariciaba su pelo lacio. Cuando se separaron, Lupin habló.

-¿Me puedes decir que ha… -Paró en seco, al ver la cara de la chica, tenía el labio partido, y un ojo morado.

-¡Pero Dora! ¡Que te ha pasado!, ¡¿A SIDO ESE MATT VERDAD?! –Gritaba entre los sollozos de Tonks. Estaba lleno de ira, se puso rojo de la furia que le invadió.

-¡MÁS VALE QUE NO LO ENCUENTRE, PORQUE SI NO…!

-Re… Remus… déjalo, tranquilo… es…estoy bien, y el bebé también. –Dijo tocándose la tripa. -No pasa nada… Ahora… lo… lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo…

-Le volvió a abrazar, y se sentaron juntos en el sofá.

-Dime, ¿Cómo pasó? –Preguntó, conteniéndose de no ir a buscar a ese asqueroso cobarde.

-Pues…

**FLASH BACK**

Tonks y Matt acababan de venir de cenar…

-Gracias Matt, ese restaurante estuvo muy bien.

-Me alegro de que te gustara. –Dijo acercándose a ella por detrás, y luego la volteó hacia él.

-Matt… –Dijo incómodamente intentando soltarse de su opresor. –Ya te he dicho que no estoy…. ¡AH! ¡PARA ME HACES DAÑO! –Matt cada vez la agarraba más fuerte, intentando besarla por el cuello. Tonks se soltó bruscamente, empujándole, y el cayó contra el suelo, rompiéndose el labio.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto! –Dijo limpiándose la sangre. A continuación, fue hacia ella y la pegó.

-Eso te pasa por estrecha. –Se colocó la camisa, y salió de allí emitiendo un portazo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Y eso es lo que ocurrió. –Dijo más calmada, al haberse desahogado. Por parte Lupin, mientras había escuchado la historia había apretado tanto los puños, para no salir a buscarlo, que se clavó las uñas.

-Entonces… según lo que me has contado…

-¿Qué? –Dijo confundida.

-Bueno… él y tú no… -Se le estaba haciendo muy complicado de preguntar.

-¿Qué si tuvimos relaciones? –Preguntó con asco. -¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡¿por quien me tomas?!, todavía estábamos casados…

-Pero cuando fui aquel día a tu casa, tú llevabas su camiseta… porque era suya, no me lo vas a negar…

-Si era suya, pero no es lo que tú te piensas.

**FLASH BACK**

Tonks se despertó, y fue a la cocina.

-Buenos días –Bostezó. –Matt…

-Buenos días mi amor, te he preparado el desayuno.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Esa camiseta es de las Holyhead harpies?!

-Si jeje. ¿Te gusta?, la conseguí en un partido. –Dijo sirviendo el zumo.

-Me encanta, ¿sabes que eres muy afortunado no? jeje, yo intenté conseguir una, pero cuando llegué estaban agotadas… -Dijo con tristeza.

-….mmm…. Toma… -Se quitó la camiseta y se la entregó.

-¿Para mí? –Dijo feliz. –No puedo aceptarla…

-Vamos…. Cógela antes de que me arrepienta…

-Muchas gracias. Ahora vengo, voy a probármela. Salió de la cocina y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Como le quedaba muy grande, se quitó el short que llevaba, y se lo dejó a modo de mini vestido.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-A claro… ya entiendo todo. ¿Pero que hacia en tu casa?

-Bueno es algo lógico, como éramos novios, se vino a vivir aquí, pero el dormía en el sofá, por petición mía….

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Qué me miras? –Preguntó Tonks al ver que el castaño la miraba perdidamente.

-Lo hermosa que estás…

-No digas tonterías –Dijo sonriendo. -Estoy gorda, parezco una foca con el embarazo, y además tengo los ojos muy hinchados de haber llorado…

-Pues para mí eres la mujer más hermosa en este momento…

Hubo otro incómodo silencio.

-Bueno… yo ya me voy. –Dijo Lupin levantándose, pero fue detenido por Tonks.

-¡No! Espera… –Se sonrojó, y su pelo cambió a rojo fuerte. -…Quédate… -Dijo tímidamente. -… No quiero quedarme sola ahora…

-Está bien… -Dijo sentándose de nuevo.

-¿Le has contado esto ya a tu madre?

-¿El qué? –Dijo recomponiéndose, porque se había perdido en la mirada del castaño.

-¿Qué si le has contado a tu madre lo de este… "incidente"?

-No. Eres el primero en enterarse. –Pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie más, no quiero que sientan lástima de mí…

-Ya sabes que nadie siente lástima de ti, que hay muchas personas que te quieren y que te apoyan en lo que necesites.

-Sí ya, ya lo sé… pero no lo cuentes… -Le miró suplicante.

-Deacuerdo, como quieras…

Estuvieron hablando un rato, de cómo les iba, a parte de por el problema, hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, ella acurrucada en el regazo de él, y él acariciando el pelo de ella, que se retornó a su antiguo color, malva.


	7. Visita inesperada…

**Dolor de Luna**

**Cap.7 Visita inesperada…**

Tonks se levantó alarmada, al ver que no estaba Lupin junto a ella. –Le estuvo buscando por la casa, hasta que le encontró en la cocina.

-Buenos días mi am... –Dijo desperezándose. –Quiero decir… -Se sonrojó. –Buenos días Remus.

-Buenos días… Dora. Me he tomado el atrevimiento de hacer el desayuno.

-¡Oh! muchas gracias. –Cada día me sorprendes más. –Dijo mordiendo una tostada.

-Pero no te quedes ahí, ven siéntate, mereces comer tu propia medicina, jeje. –El obediente se sentó, y mordió un cacho del que le ofrecía ella.

-¿Como en los viejos tiempos no? –Dijo masticando.

-Bueno… tampoco hace tanto…

Hubo un silencio, de los que solían reinar en situaciones tan incómodas como estas.

-Bueno yo ya me voy. –Dijo Remus levantándose.

-A deacuerdo… no cometas locuras… -Dijo jovialmente.

-¿Y por que debería hacerte caso? –Preguntó mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta.

-Tienes razón… no soy nadie para decirte lo que hagas… -Entristeció, y miró al suelo.

Remus se acercó, y la levantó el mentón.

-Eh, solo era una broma…

-Sí… Pero tienes razón… -Empezó a llorar y su pelo se volvió castaño desvaído, como en anteriores ocasiones, retiró la silla de golpe, y se fue al cuarto cerrando de un portazo.

-Remus llamó varias veces, insistiendo en que le abriese, utilizó alohomora y no le sirvió de nada. Después de un rato, desistió, y se fue.

-"¿Pero que la pasa?, no entiendo nada… ¿Por qué es tan complicado el género femenino?" –Pensaba mientras paseaba.

Por la noche, Remus volvió a casa de Tonks y llamó.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó Tonks.

-Soy yo Remus… -Le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar.

-Hola, perdona por lo de esta mañana, es que estaba confusa por lo ocurrido la noche anterior y…

-No te preocupes, no importa… eh… esto… Venía a decirte que si te apetece ir a un restaurante.

-¿Cómo?, pero son demasiado caros.

-No importa…

-¡No Remus!, vamos a un burger, o algún sitio muggle.

-Está bien como quieras… ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Estás loco?, ¿como pretende que salga con estas pintas? –Subió a su cuarto a cambiarse. –Remus no la dijo nada, pero el pensó, que estaba sencillamente estupenda.

-Ya estoy. –Dijo Tonks apareciendo por la escalera rato después. –Remus se quedó sin habla.

Volvía a tener su habitual pelo malva, llevaba una minifalda vaquera, un top, escotado, pero ancho de abajo, para embarazadas, unas botas negras arrugadas de tacón ancho y unos pendientes de aro negro, también se había maquillado.

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó sonriendo.

Los dos fueron por un camino, que había, que conducía a una ciudad muggle, y fueron a un burger. Comieron, hablaron, rieron, miraditas a escondidas, y ya se les echó la hora encima, era muy tarde.

-¡Uh que tarde es ya! –Exclamó Tonks.

Sí, deberíamos irnos ya. –Ambos se levantaron, Remus pagó con dinero muggle, y dejaron el lugar.

Iban andando, en las frías calles. Remus iba a acompañarla hasta su apartamento.

-¿Tienes frío? –Dijo viendola temblar ligeramente.

-Un poco. –Dijo restregándose los brazos.

-Toma. –Dijo caballeroso Remus, quitándose la chaqueta para dársela.

-¡Pero tu entonces tendrás frío!

-No me importa… aunque si quieres… -Ella como respuesta, se cubrió junto a él, en su chaqueta.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí. –Dijo Remus, al llegar al apartamento.

-¿Mañana nos vemos? –Preguntó Tonks abriendo la puerta.

-Sí, te paso a buscar sobre las ocho…

-Vale –Sonrió, entrando ya por fin dentro.

Lupin ya se estaba yendo. Cuando se giró para mirar a la casa.

-"Que raro… ¿Por qué no ha dado Tonks la luz?, siempre dice, que la da, para no llevarse un trompazo". –Aunque así también se lo llevaba. Pero le pareció una situación muy extraña…

Entonces volvió sobre sus pasos a la casa, para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

La abrió con un potente hechizo.

-¿Dora estás bi… -Paró, al ver enfrente de él, a Dora sujeta por Matt.

-Aléjate, o la mataré. –Advirtió, apuntando con la varita a Tonks en el cuello.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Dijo Remus desde su posición.

-Shhh……. Calmate… -Dijo tranquilamente, mientras, acariciaba a Tonks con su varita, pasándola desde su pecho, hasta el estómago. –Lo que quiero no tiene que ver contigo, asi que largate, tengo que ajustar unos asuntos pendientes… -Y empezó a besar el cuello de Tonks, Remus no pudo aguantar más, y se lanzó.

-¡ENCARCEO! –Gritó hacia Remus, y este quedó atado. –Eso está mejor… mira el lado bueno de que te hayas quedado… ¿No adivinas? Jaja… que veras como la estrecha de tu exmujer la hago mía. –La agarró fuertemente, y empezó a manosearla, por todo el cuerpo. Tonks, no hacía nada, solo miraba a Remus tristemente. Por otro lado, él intentaba soltarse, no podía aguantar más contemplando aquella asquerosa imagen, de cómo ese asqueroso intentaba ultrajar a Tonks.

Luego, Matt lanzó a Tonks al suelo, y el también se agachó, y se puso encima de ella, le acababa de quitar la camiseta, y la estaba besando… -Comenzó a bajarle un tirante, del sujetador, pero luego fue y se desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón.

Remus no supo como lo hizo, tal vez, por el odio que sintió en ese momento, consiguió desatarse. Fue hacia él, a Matt no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, y Lupin, le estaba ahogando por el cuello, y luego le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara. Tonks iba arrastras hacia su varita que estaba en una mesilla del salón.

Matt se levantó, corriendo hacia Remus, pero este le cogió, y le dio otro puñetazo, pero ahora en el estómago.

-¡VENGA, LEVANTATE ASQUEROSO COBARDE! –Gritó y volvió a pegarle, cuando Matt volvía al ataque. Parecía que nunca iba a acabar, mientras Tonks seguía arrastrándose, e intentando hacer fuerza para cogerla.

Matt cobardemente, cuando cayó al recibir otro golpe de Remus, cogió su varita del suelo, y se levantó y apuntó a Remus.

-¡AVADA KEDA…!

-¡EX…PELLARMUS! –Consiguió decir Tonks, que ya había conseguido coger su varita, y le dio de lleno a Matt, y no pudo terminar el maleficio.

Remus, como no se fiaba, hizo el hechizo encarceo, y luego un patronus, para avisar a Kingsley, que era lo que intentaba hacer Tonks desde un principio. Después se dirigió a Tonks y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado.

-Sí… ¿tú?

-Muy bien ahora que estamos a salvo, muchas gracias, si no hubiera sido por ti, yo…

-Shh… no sigas… -Dijo mientras le callaba, con un dedo suyo tocándole los labios.

-Ambos se quedaron un rato mirándose, y se fundieron en un lento y apasionado beso…


	8. Discusión

**Dolor de Luna**

**Cap.8 Discusión**

... beso que fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. Los dos se separaron, y Tonks fue a abrir.

-Hola, ¿Dónde está ese tipo? –Preguntó Kingsley que fue quien vino.

-Está hay atado. –Le respondió Tonks.

-A deacuerdo. –Kingsley lo agarró, ayudado por Lupin.

-Bueno ya me voy, si necesitáis cualquier cosa, mandadme un patronus. –Se desapareció junto a Matt, para llevarlo preso a Azkaban.

-Yo también me voy, pronto amanecerá. –Dijo Remus dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Espera!... Remus, yo… el beso…

-No importa, haremos como que no pasó nada.

-¡No!... yo… yo te sigo queriendo… -Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-ya bueno…. Habértelo pensado cuando me pediste el divorcio.-Lupin no sabía como habían salido esas palabras, se le escaparon sin su consentimiento.

-¡PUES NO HABER FIRMADO! –Gritó Tonks, mientras Lupin la decía…

-Lo siento no quise decir… ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡TE RECUERDO QUE TU FIRMASTE PRIMERO!

-¡POR QUE PENSÉ QUE TU NO FIRMARÍAS!

-¡¿A sí?! ¡¿Y k te hizo pensar eso?!

-¡Tienes razón, tendría que habérmelo esperado!, ya me dejaste cuando te dije que estaba embarazada, ¡¿por que no esperar esto también?!

-¡Sé que no hice bien en irme! ¡¿Pero que esperabas que hiciera?!

-¡Que te hubieras quedado cuidándonos a los dos! –Se tocó la barriga.

-¡Ya lo se!... y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberme ido…

-Con arrepentirse, no vale… no cambia nada… -Tonks estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y con su pelo desvaído nuevamente.

-Dora… cuando me fui, semanas después, me di cuenta de que cometí un grave error…

-¿Y por que no viniste?

-Porque cuando fui te encontré con ese Matt, y pues fue una situación rara de asimilar ¿sabes? –Preguntó irónico.

-¡ya te dije que no era lo que tu pen…! –Tonks se mareó, puso los ojos en blanco, y se desmayó, pero Lupin consiguió cogerla a tiempo, antes de que chocara con el suelo.

-¡DORA! ¡DORA!, ¡RESPONDE PORFAVOR! –Remus estaba nervioso, preocupado, no sabía que la había pasado, así que se desapareció con ella en brazos, en San Mungo.

Allí, fue hacia una medimaga que había por ahí.

-Oiga, disculpe, es urgente, se a desmayado, y está embarazada, ¿podría tener algo que ver con eso?

-Tranquilo, no se preocupe, déjenosla en nuestras manos. –Y con un movimiento de varita, apareció una camilla, Remus colocó allí a Tonks, y después la camilla fue sola hasta desaparecer por una puerta.

-Usted espere aquí, mientras la chequeamos, y comprobamos en que tal estado se encuentra.

Lupin estuvo esperando, hasta que le dejaron entrar.

-Dora ¿Qué tal te encuentras? –Preguntó Lupin.

-Su esposa está perfectamente. –Intervino la medimaga. los dos ante este comentario de se miraron y sonrieron tímidamente. Después la señora se fue.

-Te he traído un ramo de lirios.

-Gracias, no haberte molestado. –Dijo cogiendo el ramo y oliéndolo. -mmmm…… que bien huele. Todavía te acuerdas de que son mis flores preferidas.

-Como para olvidarlo…… Esto… Dora, siento lo de la discusión de antes, seguramente fue eso lo que te causó el desmayo.

-No importa, estoy bien… -Dijo incorporándose en la cama.

-Y siento todo lo que te dije, no era mi intención…

-Ya olvídalo… yo también me pasé…

-Bueno voy a hablar con la medimaga, para ver si te pueden dar el alta, conociéndote, estarás deseando irte ¿no?

-Sí. –Contestó pícaramente.

Ya era por el al mediodía cuando salieron del hospital, y fueron a casa de Tonks a comer. Después por la noche, se sentaron en el sofá a ver una película.

-… y entonces… ¿de que va la película?

-Pues de un aventurero, que recorre el mundo y se encuentra con una chica y se enamoran. –Respondió Tonks, que estaba sentada con las piernas encogidas, con un bol de palomitas y una manta encima de ella y de Lupin.

-A entiendo… y dime ¿al final aca… -No terminó la pregunta, porque cuando se giró a mirar a Tonks, esta le cogió por sorpresa y le dio un beso que duró, por lo menos tres minutos. Lupin mientras duraba el beso, no hizo nada, estaba en la gloria, se dejaba llevar por ella, estaba feliz, de que esta vez nadie les hubiera interrumpido.

Se quedaron mirando, y luego hablo Lupin.

-A si que…… ¿si acaban juntos no?

-Ese caso sí… el nuestro… está por decidirse…

Se siguieron mirando. Y Lupin no aguantó más y fue él ahora quien la besó, no podía aguantar sin probar de nuevo esos labios tan carnosos y dulces, que le habían estado torturando todo este tiempo. Después volvieron a separarse para tomar aire.

-Yo creo que ya está decidido. –Respondió Lupin, al comentario que dejó Tonks en el aire.

-Sí… aunque es una pena…

-¿El qué? –Preguntó incrédulo.

-Que ya no estemos casados… ya se perdió el encanto de la relación. –Dijo tristemente.

-Bueno eso no es del todo cierto.

-¿Perdón? –Ahora la que estaba confundida era ella, no entendía a que se refería con eso.

-Verás yo…

FLASH BACK

(N/a: trozo cap. 2)

Tonks ya tenía todo organizado, y tenían cita esa misma tarde.

Cuando llegaron al juzgado, se sentaron en la sala de espera que había fuera, como no venía nadie, y no les avisaban, Lupin tomó la decisión de ir a ver porque tanta tardanza.

-Ahora vengo, voy a ver si a llegado ya el notario.

-Deacuerdo.

(N/a: fin del trozo del cap. 2)

Remus llamó a la puerta del despacho, como no respondió nadie, entró. En la mesa había unos papeles donde ponía...

"_Caso de divorcio de los señores Lupin"._

Remus sacó su varita y apuntó a los papeles.

-¡Geminio! –Pronunció, y al instante tenía una copia idéntica, los remplazó, cogió los verdaderos, y se los guardó para luego destruirlos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¡¿Hiciste eso?! ¡¿en serio?! –Dijo impresionada Tonks y muy felizmente.

-Sí…

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?

-Porque pensé que habías empezado una nueva vida con el asqueroso ese, y que eras feliz, y no quería quitarte la ilusión, pero a la vez no podía dejar que te separaras de mí, por lo menos quería tener un bonito recuerdo tuyo…

-Eso que me estás diciendo es precioso… -Dijo emocionada Tonks mirándolo, penetrando en sus ojos dulcemente…

-Se puede decir que e hecho lo que he podido para salvar nuestro matrimonio. –Dijo entre risas.

-Pues lo has conseguido… -Tonks le besó otra vez, y se fueron quitando la ropa poco a poco, e hicieron el amor, se fundieron en uno solo, se daban tiernos besos y caricias… como si volviera a ser la primera vez…


	9. Amor y secretos

**Dolor de Luna**

**Cap.9 Amor y secretos**

A la mañana siguiente Tonks se despertó, en el sofá junto a Remus, ambos tapados por la manta de la noche anterior. Estuvo mirándole un largo tiempo, le veía tan guapo dormido…

-Hola mi amor. –Dijo el despertándose y encontrándose cara a cara con Tonks.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal dormiste? –preguntó ella sonriendo y acariciando el torso desnudo de él.

-Mejor que nunca… -Él también sonrió, y después se fundieron en otro largo beso de los que tanto tuvieron la noche anterior.

-Yo creo que debimos de haber ido a la cama… -Dijo volviéndole a acariciar.

-¿Por qué? ¿a caso no dormiste bien? –Preguntó, pero sabiendo la respuesta.

-Ja ja, ¿bromeas? –le volvió a besar, pero esta vez, con un beso fugaz y corto.

-Bueno… -Se levantó poniéndose parte de la manta en la cintura para taparse.

-me voy a duchar.

-No… ¿que te parece si nos damos un baño de espuma?

-¿En la bañera? –preguntó pensando en si cabrían en una bañera corriente.

-pues claro… bueno… pero tendríamos que estar un poco… pegaditos… -La ultima palabra lo dijo en tono seductor y guiñándole un ojo, mientras se levantaba con la manta compartida con Lupin.

-¿Más pegaditos? ¿no tuviste suficiente ayer? –preguntó divertido ante la situación.

Luego se dirigieron al baño, y Tonks con su varita hizo que se llenara la bañera, con agua y espuma tal y como había dicho. Se metieron, Tonks estaba sentada encima de las piernas de Remus, el cual cogió su varita que estaba a su alcance, e hizo que aparecieran dos copas de champagne, y fresas con nata.

Estuvieron un rato bebiendo un poco, brindando por su amor, y comiendo las fresas, que cogía Tonks con la boca, y las compartía con la de Remus, terminando en un profundo beso.

Una hora (por lo menos) después, salieron a disgusto de la ducha.

-Aysssss…… que gusto… -Manifestó Tonks poniéndose una mini camisola de tirantes morada. –tendremos que hacer más sesiones de estas. –Dijo ahora secándose el pelo con una toalla, mientras Remus se vestía para salir.

-Sí. –Afirmó él abrochándose el botón que le quedaba.

-¿Vas a salir? –Pregunto extrañada.

-Eh… si es que… tengo un asunto urgente. –Dijo nervioso.

-A…. vale… -Respondió tonks no muy convencida. -¿y se puede saber que asunto?

–Preguntó curiosa.

-¿Eh? A pues…. Nada, una tontería… -Rió falsamente y a continuación la besó en la frente y se marchó. Tonks quedó descolocada.

-"¿Quién es este y que ha hecho con el Remus que estaba en la bañera hace unos instantes?" –Pensó.

Después por la tarde decidió escribir a su madre contándola que Remus y ella habían vuelto, ya estaba cogiendo la pluma cuando pensó…

-"Mejor todavía no la digo nada, no hemos vuelto oficialmente, y además está mañana se ha comportado de una manera muy extraña…"

Pasó un rato dejando la mente en blanco, para despejarse, pero le vino otro pensamiento.

-"¿Y si… y si… tiene un amante?" "bueno amante no… porque no hemos vuelto a estar juntos desde ayer… pero… ¿y si es una novia que le ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo?" "No Tonks… que estupideces piensas… Re…Remus jamás jugaría contigo de esa forma…"

Llamaron a la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó ya abriendo, sabiendo que sería Lupin.

-Hola ¿que tal amor? –preguntó dándole un beso tan rápido, que Tonks ni se enteró y se quedó hay pasmada esperando, mientras Lupin ya colgaba su chaqueta.

-Pues… bien, muy bien… esto… ¿ y tu? ¿me vas a querer decir ya a donde fuistes?

-A si… eso… pues fui a casa de los Weasley a hablar con Molly. –Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aaaa…ok… Bueno ¿cenamos? –Preguntó ella, intentando no hablar más del tema, ya que la ponía muy triste pensar otras cosas...

-Vale.

Cenaron, y después se fueron Tonks a su cuarto y Remus al sofá, porque todavía estaban en el apartamento de ella.

Al día siguiente fueron a la casa de los dos, y mudaron sus cosas.

-Bueno yo creo que ya está todo. –Dijo cansado Remus, después de haber cargado con los objetos.

-Sí.

-Entonces ya me voy. –Se dirigió a su esposa y la dio otro fugaz beso.

-¡¿Te vas?! ¡¿a donde?!

-Tengo que hacer algunos recados… nos vemos por la noche… -Y desapareció tras la puerta.

Tonks estaba aguantando por no echar lágrima.

-"Tranquila, seguro que es algo para conseguir trabajo o… o algo de la orden…. –Paró ante ese pensamiento y luego siguió. –"Ya no me puedo excusar con ella, ya que por el momento no se necesita…" "Lo mejor es que vaya hablar con Molly… si eso haré, hablaré con ella".

Se arregló, y se apareció delante de la puerta de los Weasley.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó molly desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy yo Molly, Tonks.

-Ay pasa hija pasa. –La abrió.

-Ven siéntate. –Dijo cariñosamente ofreciéndola una silla. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?, bueno ya sabes que puedes venir siempre que quieras, pero como cuando vienes es por alguna razón…

-Es que… Remus y yo hemos vuelto a estar juntos, y nos hemos mudado otra vez a la casa. Aunque eso ya lo sabrás, te lo habrá dicho Re…

-¡Eso es fantástico querida! –Exclamó interrumpiéndola.

-¿No lo sabías? Creí que te lo dijo Remus cuando vino…

-¡A! ¿es que vino?, estos muchachos no me informan de nada. –Dijo enojada Molly refiriéndose a sus hijos.

-No, no, el me dijo que habló contigo –Dijo Tonks con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pues no, no hemos hablado desde hace un tiempo…

-¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Dónde se supone que ha estado?!

-No se Tonks, pero al parecer aquí no…

Tonks empezó a llorar.

-Querida ¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó desconcertada.

-¡Tiene otra mujer! ¡Tiene a otra! –Gritó mientras le brotaban gruesas lágrimas.

-¿Pero que sandeces estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que otra mujer?

-¡MUJER, NOVIA, AMANTE LLAMALA COMO QUIERAS! –Se estaba quedando ronca de tanto gritar, justo ahora que pensaba que la vida le iba a volver a cambiar, va y le sucedía esto...

-Tranquila, tranquila, no saques conclusiones todavía. –la consolaba mientras le retiraba el pelo de la cara. –Lo mejor es que le esperes en casa, y lo habléis tranquilamente.

Después de calmarla un rato, Tonks salió de la madriguera de mala gana, y se desapareció.


	10. La ansiada felicidad

**Dolor de Luna**

**Cap.10 La ansiada felicidad**

Llegó a su casa, y allí estaba Remus, sentado leyendo el periódico.

-Hola mi amor ¿Qué tal el día? –Preguntó mirándola, y luego volviendo al periódico.

-Hola. –Dijo fríamente. –Tenemos que hablar.

-Claro, ¿que pasa? –Dijo apartando el periódico y dejándolo en un lado.

-He hablado con Molly, y me ha dicho que no la fuiste a visitar. -¿Qué pasa Remus? ¿Qué me ocultas? –preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

-Dora yo….

-¡¿Tienes a otra?! ¿es por eso que estabas tan distante?

-¿Pero que estás diciendo? Yo no estoy distante… ¿y que es eso de "otra"?

-¡Ja! -Rió sarcásticamente. Por favor no te hagas el tonto...

-¿Me puedes escuchar un momento? –Preguntó tranquilamente. Ella se cruzó de brazos, escuchando atentamente.

-Haber… que te hace pensar que tengo a…. a "otra".

-Pues no se… -Dijo irónicamente. - ¡a si!, tal vez por que te ausentas, y luego me cuentas mentiras. –Lupin se empezó a reír.

-¡¿De que te ríes?! ¡Oye no tiene gracia! –Exclamó mirándole con furia.

-Je, je, de que te pienses que te he podido engañar con otra mujer, cuando solo tengo ojos para ti. –Ella se sonrojó.

-¿Entonces donde estuviste? –preguntó como el que no quiere la cosa.

-¿Me vas a hacer contártelo, y chafar mi sorpresa?

-¿Tu sorpresa? ¿a que te refieres?

-Pues que había reservado en un restaurante.

-¿Qué?

-tranquila podemos permitírnoslo, he conseguido trabajo.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es fantástico! –Exclamó abrazándole.

-¿En serio que pensaste que te era infiel? –Preguntó a un abrazándola.

-Pues… no estaba segura, pero como me mentiste… pues no sabía que pensar…

-¿Crees que teniéndote a ti voy a estar con otra mujer? –Preguntó separándose.

-¡Bueno ya está bien! Lo siento, siento por haber sido una estúpida…

-Eso está mejor. –Dijo volviéndola a abrazar, pero ella se separó de golpe.

-¡Oye! Se supone que tienes que decirme que no soy estúpida. –Dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana.

-¿De quien será? ¿de tu madre?

-No creo, todavía no la dije que volvimos a estar juntos.

-¿Por? –Preguntó mientras abría la carta. –A ya… -Dijo al ver que le chica se sonrojaba otra vez. Luego vio el remitente.

-Es de Molly.

-¿Y que dice?. –Remus leyó en alto.

-Querida Tonks, cuéntame cuando puedas que pasó, y si podéis pasaros por aquí el martes. Vamos a organizar una merienda en el jardín besos Molly.

-Bueno pues contéstala diciendo que allí estaremos.

-Deacuerdo. –Cogió un pergamino y una pluma y afirmó la presencia de ambos, y la dijo que todo iba bien entre ellos.

El lunes por la noche los dos se arreglaban para ir al restaurante.

Ella llevó un elegante vestido largo de color índigo atado al cuello, con un gran escote terminado en pico, abierto de espalda, y abierto también dejando enseñar una pierna. Gargantilla de tela del mismo color, unos tacones a juegos, una flor de color blanco puesta detrás de su oreja derecha, y su habitual pelo lila.

Él también iba muy elegante, llevaba una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón, de un color marrón crudo, una camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado, y unos zapatos de color corinto.

-Hola ¿en que les puedo atender? –Preguntó un señor que estaba en la entrada, que reconoció Lupin, como el hombre con el que había hablado al reservar.

-Quisiéramos una mesa. La otra vez vine para reservar y no había, y al día siguiente me volví a pasar y me dio una.

-A si, le recuerdo, pasen acompáñenme.

Les dio una mesa, y estuvieron comiendo exquisiteces, un vino bueno de reserva, y hablando y hablando, hasta que fueron a otra sala del restaurante que era de baile.

Bailaron un bals durante un largísimo tiempo, y luego ya se fueron.

Al día siguiente fueron a la madriguera por la tarde tal y como habían quedado.

-Hola Molly, ¿vamos ha hacer un camping en el jardín? Es que no me quedó muy claro… -Dijo Tonks, cuando ya entraron.

-Sí, he echo comida y ya he puesto un tapete en el jardín. –Aunque Arthur y yo nos sentaremos en sillas, por que luego no podemos levantarnos jeje.

Remus, Tonks, Harry, Hermione, Fleur (que acababa de ser mamá con Bill), y todos los Weasley menos Percy (Que estaba en el ministerio y ya se había reconciliado con su familia), estaban en el jardín degustando los ricos bocatas que había preparado la señora Weasley.

-¿Os gustan? –Preguntó abriendo uno.

-Sí. –Contestaron todos al unísono.

-Me alegro. –Sonrió.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

-¡AY! –Se quejó Tonks.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Dora?! –Preguntó alarmado Remus, mientras los demás dejaban de comer y contemplaban la escena.

-¡El bebé! ¡Ya viene! ¡AAAAAAAAA!

-A Remus se le cayó el bocadillo. -¡¿QUE?! …. Tranquila respira.

-Uff…. Ufff…. –respiraba. –¡AAAAAAA, no lo aguantooooo!!

-¡Remus, hay que llevarla al hospital! –Dijo Molly, ya que fue la única que pudo articular palabra alguna.

-Sí…. Eh…. Tranquilos yo la llevo, y os informo. –Reaccionó, la cogió en brazos y se desapareció.

-¡Oiga, oiga! –Gritó Remus al aparecerse, y ver a una medimaga alejarse.

-¿Sí? –Volvió ante sus pasos.

-Es que le han venido contracciones y creemos que ya viene el niño. –Consiguió decir entre los gritos y quejidos de Tonks.

-¡Oh!, ¿pero ustedes no son los señores Lupin?

-Sí.

-Pero… si faltaba una semana para que naciera.

-¡ESO DÍGASELO A ÉL! ¡AAAAA! –Exclamó gritando Tonks refiriéndose al niño y enojada por la poca atención que la daban.

La pasaron a una camilla, y entraron en quirófano.

-Vamos cariño, respira hondo uff… uff –Dijo lupin también respirando.

-¡Y QUE ES LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!

-Empuje. –Intervino el cirujano.

-¡TAMBIÉN LO ESTOY HACIENDO! ¡AAAAAAAAA!

Remus la dio la mano y ella le respondía apretando tanto, que sonó un hueso de la mano.

-Dora no aprietes tanto, me vas a arrancar un dedo. –Dijo intentando liberarse.

-¡TU TIENES LA CULPA DE ESTO! ¡AAAAAAA! Uff…uff… -Dijo por haberla dejado embarazada.

-Tranquilo, si le dijera yo lo que oigo cada día… -Le consoló el cirujano a Lupin el cual asintió.

-¿¡LE IMPORTA!? –Dijo tonks sarcástica al cirujano. -¿POR SI A CASO NO OS HABÉIS DADO CUENTA ESTOY PARIEN…… AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Ya se ve la cabeza! ¡siga empujando señora! –Remus prefirió no ir a mirar, ya que a parte seguía dándole la mano a Tonks. Rato después de gritos y chillidos…

-¡Felicidades! Es un niño, ¡y jo que niño! -Dijo el viendo su miembro y luego entregándoselo a Tonks.

-Es que ha salido a su padre. –Dijo pícaramente Tonks recordando ciertos momentos.

Remus se sonrojó muchísimo.

-Esto… ¿Cómo le llamaremos? –Dijo cambiando de tema, y aun rojo.

-Mmmm…. Le pondré el nombre de los dos hombres que más he amado…

-¿Remus Matt? No es por nada pero es un poco odioso ese nombre. –Dijo gracioso Remus.

-No tonto… -Dijo cariñosamente ella. –Me refería a mi padre. Le llamaremos Ted Remus.

-Mmmm Teddy… suena muy bien. Decidido Ted Remus Lupin tonks.

-Ejem, ejem, disculpen, tengo que llevarme al pequeño Teddy, le vamos ha revisar.

Media hora después vino el cirujano de nuevo, a la habitación donde habían transplantado a Tonks, donde se encontraba con Remus.

-Buenas noticias el pequeño está sanísimo.

-¿No a heredado nada de mi licantropía?

-No.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que no habría problema. –Le dijo Tonks.

-En seguida se lo trae la medimaga…. ¡A! aquí está. –Exclamó al ver a una señora con un bebé de pelo rubio.

-¿Rubio? Pero si era moreno. –Dijo Tonks sorprendida.

-Sí resulta que ha heredado su metamorfología.

Tonks y Lupin no cabían de felicidad.

Días después en los que Remus no se separó ni un momento del niño y de Tonks, le dieron el alta, y la pequeña familia volvió a su casa, donde fueron recibidos por los Weasley, Fleur, Harry, Hermione, y Andrómeda con una cálida bienvenida.

Andrómeda estaba que no tenía ojos para otra cosa que no fuera su nieto. Pasó el tiempo y vivieron todos en paz y armonía, y llenos de una insaciable felicidad.

Once años después Remus, Tonks y Andrómeda acompañaban a Teddy a la estación de King Cross.

-Bueno hijo pórtate bien, y cuídate ¿vale?, te escribiremos tooodos los días, más vale que respondas ¿e? jeje. –Dijo Tonks abrazándole y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí mamá. –Respondió cansino, ya que se lo había dicho un millón de veces.

-Ya has oído a tu madre. –Dijo ahora Remus, y después se agachó a la altura de su hijo, y le susurró.

-Eso no quita que hagas alguna trastada. Estás en todo tu derecho. –Le abrazó, le guiñó un ojo y se incorporó. El niño sonrió, sonrisa que no pasó inadvertida para Andrómeda que puso mala cara.

-Bueno mi cielo ya sabes que yo también te escribiré, y te mandaré galletas y pasteles cuando pueda.

-¡Gracias abuela! –Se abalanzó a ella y la abrazó. –Bueno me voy que ya están avisando. ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós! –Gritaron los tres al unísono, mientras que Teddy subía en el tren.

El tren empezó a andar, y Teddy saludó con la mano diciendo adiós, al igual que estos, hasta que quedó una pequeña mancha borrosa que al rato desapareció.

Andrómeda estaba llorando, y Remus y Tonks aún miraban donde escasos momentos estaba el tren.

-Estará bien ¿verdad? –Dijo Tonks volviéndose a su marido.

-Claro, el es muy fuerte y muy listo, sabe lo que se hace… Tranquila Dora. –La abrazó restregándola el brazo, y la besó.


End file.
